secretos
by shirayuuki-hime
Summary: Un día cualquiera,4 hermanas,las hermanas Yoshida,reciben un mensaje de su padre,el cual dice que se van a casar con 4 de los hermanos s chicas,claro,no se lo toman a la ligera. mientras que a los chicos no les lo doy una aclaración,pues esto no es un historia de amor,sino de otra cosa,de quieren reírse a carcajadas ¿que esperan? entren y lean!
1. las hermanas yoshida

**hola gente y genta como andan? pues yo nerviosa este es mi primer fic espero que les guste**

**ya sin mas les dejo el capi.n.n**

**los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen solo las hermanas yoshida**

* * *

Todas entramos nerviosas pero no dejamos de jugar, no podía entender ¿Cómo mis hermanas estaban tan tranquilas con la noticia? Yo, estaba paralizada por lo que dijo nuestro padre "hoy van a conocer a sus prometidos".

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta mis hermanas se adelantaron y de un golpe la abrieron, entramos, todos tenían cara de sorpresa "será que no les avisaron que vendríamos?" pensé, pero mi hermana me saco de mis pensamientos.

-siento el comportamiento de mis hermanas-dijo la hermana del medio, como siempre hablando tan formal - nos presentaremos yo soy Eleonor -dijo, una chica de 17 años, pelo corto color chocolate que se aclaraba en las puntas y ojos verdes,llevaba un vestido color blanco con bordes verdes el cual resaltaba sus ojos-ella es Megumi-dijo Eleonor señalándome, tenia el pelo rubio que se oscurecia en las puntas , pelo corto ,ojos color celeste de 18 años, levaba una musculosa blanca con tirantes, arriba una remera que estaba caida de un hombro y por ultimo unos pantalones cortos.

-ella es Yuuki - señalo a una chica de pelo trenzado que le llegaba a la cintura, color azafrán que se volvia amarillento en las puntas , ojos rosáceos de 16 años, tenia puesta una remera con un panda en ella, arriba llevaba un chaleco de jean y abajo una calsa negra- y por ultimo ella es Lizzy-señalo a una chica con dos rodetes ,pelo color azabache, ojos violáceos de 16 años, usaba un sueter blanco con franjas rosas, de bajo una pollera tableada negra.

-no se bien si le avisaron pero nosotras seremos sus prometidas-dijo Eleonor con exprecion seria-no me habían avisado de esto-dijo el chico que hablaba con mi hermana -en ese caso el es Shu -dijo señalando a un chico tumbado en un sillón , pelo color anaranjado que se volvia rubio en las puntas, ojos azules, mas o menos de mi edad-yo soy Reiji –dijo ,era un chico de pelo violeaceo , ojos del mismo color pero el violeta era mas vivo, parecía tener la misma edad que mi hermana Eleonor

-ellos son los trillizos el es Ayato- dijo Reiji señalando a un chico de pelirrojo y ojos verdes- Raito-llevaba un sombrero violeta su pelo era de color anaranjado pero mas oscuro que Shu y ojos verdes igual que el pelirrojo

-Kanato- un chico que no parecía tener la misma edad que sus hermanos ,será por el hecho que llevaba un oso de peluche? Bueno tenia el pelo de color violeta que se aclaraba en las puntas sus aojos de igual color "me di cuenta que Ayato ,Raito y Kanato tenían la misma edad 16 ya que eran trillizos" pensé -y por ultimo Subaru, el menor-un chico que parecía te iba a arrancar el cuello,tenia el pelo de color blanco aunque con toques de rosa o violeta claro ,ojos rojos y como era el menor pensé que tenia 15 años, pero Reiji iterrumpio mis ensoñaciones

- y como veo ustedes son 4 y nosotros 6 eso significa que quienes se van a casar?- todos miraron a mi hermana intrigados

-yo tengo los nombres de las personas con que nos casaremos –dije , le di el sobre a mi hermana quien lo leyó –Ayato Sakamaki ,Reiji Sakamaki, Kanato Sakamaki y por ultimo Shu Sakamaki- ese nombre me sonaba pero no me acordaba de donde me sonaba y ahí me acorde shu sakamaki mi peor pesadilla en la escuela tenia ganas de matarlo era pervertido , perezoso y lo mas estresante era que siempre me molestaba

-¡SHU,MALDITO BASTARDO!-grite, se me había escapado ,cuando grite todos se sorprendieron y miraron a Shu que estaba dormido como si nada.

-oh asique ese es shu, no?- dijo Yuuki ,yo asentí y luego agrego lizzy- matalo, desquítate –mis hermanas menores estaban echando leña al fuego, apreté mis puños con fuerza hasta que Eleonor interrumpio-Megumi déjalo en la escuela lo matas si quieres pero compórtate como una señorita-dijo Eleonor con calma y luego agrego furiosa-y ustedes dos Lizzy ,Yuuki no la provoquen!

Me quede pensando en que Shu seria mi prometido tendría que estar con el por ¡¿SIEMPRE!? Casi me desmayo pero alguien hablo.

* * *

**bueno acki termina el capi de hoy porfa dejen reviews. 3**


	2. yendo a la escuela

**hola gente y genta como andan? espero que bien XD bueno lo siento mucho por la mala****ortografí****a ****desde ahora lo voy a mirar antes de publicarlo XD**

**sin mas que decir acki esta**

**diabolik lovers no me pertenece solo las hermanas yoshida**

* * *

La persona que interrumpió mis pensamientos no fue nada más ni nada menos que el tonto de shu .

-¡QUE RUIDOSOS, CALLENSE!-grito con pereza, si mis hermanas no estuvieran conmigo ya lo estuviera torturando.

Yuuki pov

Megumi parecía que iba a explotar, no sabía que hacer, si le hablaba temía que me matara con la mirada, pues emanaba un aura maligna, "que debo hacer, que debo hacer…"me repetía en mi mente y por fin me anime a hablar.

-etto…pues…y donde dormiremos no creo que durmamos en la calle o si ?-me di cuenta que Eleonor se sobresaltó y luego los demás ¿acaso, no lo habían pensado?-etto…¿ Eleonor ?

-buena pregunta yuuki…no…no lo se…llama a nuestro padre y pregúntale…está bien yuuki?-pregunto mi hermana con voz temblorosa, yo asentí, me dio el celular , Sali y lo llame.

30 minutos después

Lizzy pov

Mire a yuuki entrando y entonces me anime a preguntar.

-que dijo nuestro padre ?- yuuki me miro y dijo-dijo que…pues…viviríamos en esta casa y...-que mas? pregunte nervisa-que iriamos ala misma escuela que megumi-nii-san-yo primero mire a eleonor la cual estaba petrificada y luego, volte la vista a mis dos hermanas, las cuales se aguantaban la risa ya que todas nos acordabamos de lo que una vez dijo eleonor.

Normal POV-Flashback

-chicas yo ya elegí la escuela donde voy a ir y ustedes-dijo la pelirrubia, emocionada.

-tu donde iras one-san?-agrego lizzy,muy curiosa.

-pues…yo iré a la preparatoria gakuen y tu Eleonor a dónde vas a ir?-volvio a preguntar megumi

-lizzy, yuuki y yo iremos a la misma escuela, pero no a una escuela tan vulgar como esa, nosotras vamos a ir a la escuela Ouran-dijo orgullosa eleonor

Fin de retroceso

Eleonor pov

Al parecer todas recordaron lo que una vez dije, pues miraban a la nada y una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios,temia que lo contaran, peor que se empezaran a reir como si no hubiese fin.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-rieron, casi gritando, por lo que veo mis pesadillas se volvieron realidad,entonces decidi callarlas -bueno, bueno creo que nos vamos a ir a acomodar en nuestras habitaciones...pero ahors voy a hablar con mis hermanitas un segundo- empuje a mis hermanas afuera de la mansión y con fuerza cerré la puerta-p-porque hicieron eso?

-por lo que hace unos meses dijiste ¡ jajaja ! No lo recuerdas onee-chan? ¡ jajaja !-dijo megumi con una sonrisa burlona.

-s-si lo recuerdo, pero…-lizzy no me dejo terminar y agrego-pero nada, fue muy gracioso verdad yuuki?

-no tan gracioso …-dijo yuuki, pensé "mi salvadora" fue la única que me defendio-como lo de..."shu bastardo" aunque si casi me meo en sima (perdón por el vocabulario XD)-y ahí se me fueron todas las esperanzas por el inodoro.

-no se rían, no es gracioso, lo mas gracioso fue que Eleonor se izo la sofisticada era un reiji mujer-dijo megumi la cual agunto la risa como las demas, pero no pudo mas y comenzo a reir, luego ninguna resistio incluyendome y nos empezamos a reir.

- ¡Jajajajajajajaja-Reimos a carcajadas.

En la escuela

-no me gusta el uniforme,es incomodo, como lo puedes usar megumi?-Pregunte intrigada.

-tontita, yo hice un cambio en mi uniforme, solo me pongo las cintas y la chaqueta, debajo en vez de la pollera y la camisa uso vestido, podrían hacerlo también si quieren, claro-dijo la megumi mirandonos-ah y si no es un vestido uso mi propia pollera,aunque no tengo muchas.

-tienes razon megumi-dijo yuuki ,que hace rato no la escuchaba hablar-pero si no tienes...a quien de nosotras se las robas?-dijo yuuki con un voz burlona.

mugumi inflo sus mejillas en señal de berrinche y dijo-no se las robe a nadie...me compre unas yo para su informacion,bueno acki nos separamos yuuki y lizzy ustedes van a segundo año, Eleonor tu sígueme-me agarro de la mano y me llevo.

Lizzy pov

Nos dirigíamos con yuuki a nuestro salón, yo estaba nerviosa, pero mi hermana no lo parecía. Cuando entramos al salón vimos a solamente el cuarto de la clase el cual nos miro como bichos raros y entre los estudiaste pude divisar a ayato, kanato y raito eran esos sus nombres si bien lo recuerdo.

Con yuuki nos sentamos al lado de la venta me estaba aburriendo, entonces decidi hablar

-oye, yuuki como es que espera nuestro padre que nos casemos con personas que ni siquiera conocemos,y por lo que nos conto megumi-nii-san ayato es un pervertido, kanato es tsundere y yandere,reiji que experimenta con veneno y shu que para ella el diablo en persona-yuuki suspiro y asentio levemente, cuando la vi hacer eso me di cuenta que no me estaba escuchando,sino que estaba en su propio mundo dibujando como siempre,suspire y me calle,iba hacer un largo dia.

Eleonor pov

megumi me segui tirando del brazo hasta que paro en seco y casi me caigo-oye, no te pares haci ten mas cuidado-dijo gruñiendo ,divise en la puerta en la nos habiamos parado que decia "sala de 3 año"

* * *

**hasta acki llega lo siento si creen que son cortos si los quieren aun mas largos me los dicen y lo trato de hacer o si estan bien haci reviews?**

**para su informacion la escuela tiene 4 años **

**hasta luego besos!**


	3. el secreto se revelo?

**hola, hola gente y genta como andan?! espero que bien, bueno acki les traigo el tercer capitulo lo intente hacer mucho mas largo y si lo quieren aun mas largo avisen oneg**

**respuesta a los comentario:**

phoenix2307:waa! muchas gracias y gracias por tu apoyo "_le sale una lagrima_" XD_**  
**_

**los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen solo las hermanas yoshida**

* * *

Mire a Megumi la cual estaba dándome una señal para que pasara, suspire y pase, como pensé todos me miraron intrigados.

-tú debes de ser Eleonor ¿no?-dijo la maestra la cual me miraba con una sonrisa, tenia un rodete,llevaba lentes y por lo que pude ver tenia los ojos de color ámbar, luego de observarla, asentí-entonces preséntate, querida-dijo la mujer .

-yo soy Eleonor Yoshida-dije, de un momento a otro todos empezaron a susurrar y la mujer, por su parte tomo la palabra otra vez...

-y hay algo mas que nos quieras contar-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

negué con la cabeza ,me izo una seña para que me sentara y así fue, me senté, pensando en algo que no me cuadraba: 1_ ¿porque papa sin previo nos dijo que ese día iríamos a ver a nuestros prometidos' y 2_ porque la maestra me dijo " querida".

Megumi pov

Hoy, como todos los dias, iba a tener que soportar a ese maldito de Shu, estaba tan enojada y al mismo tiempo irritada, que si me llegaba a hablar iba a explotar, literalmente.

Luego de caminar un poco llegue a mi salón, entre, me senté donde siempre, y para mí sorpresa Shu no había venido, casi que salto de la alegría pero que paso… ese maldito apareció y me arruino el día.

-hola Ōkami-chan-dijo Shu con una sonrisa burlona.

Ese comentario fue el que colmo el vaso, en realidad rebalso, no podía contenerme mas así que decidí que toda ira cayera justo en el...

-¡cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir por correr rápido no soy un lobo y además de donde sacaste eso de Ōkami-chan eh?!-dije sin respirar, un poco más, y mi cara se pone morada, tome una gran bocanada de aire, y lo mire furiosa, pero, que paso...estaba dormido..."mejor me voy antes de que le rompa la cara" pensé super furiosa.

-espero, que Lizzy, Yuuki y Eleonor hallan terminado sus clases pues…nuestro profe no vino, es la décima vez que lo hace-dije as para mi que para alguien mas, luego camine donde estaba el salón de Yuuki y Lizzy.

Entre y me encontré que en el aula estaba solamente Yuuki y un chico la tenía contra la pared, eso me izo enojar "nadie toca a mi hermana" pensé, tome ventaja y…

-TU MALDITO PERVERTIDO NO TOQUES A MI HERMANA!-dije furiosa, luego le pegue con todas mis fuerzas en la cara, y salió volando por los aires.

Mire a Yuuki la cual estaba en su mundo "seguramente ni se dio cuenta del chico" pense.

-Yuuki, ¡POR FAVOR PRESTA MAS ATENCIÓN!-dije o mejor dicho grite, ella me miro como preguntándose "¿Por qué gritas?".

-Megumi, tanto alboroto...que paso ahora?-dijo calmada, "si Shu no me hacia explotar primero, lo iba hacer mi querida hermana" pensé, luego suspire y dije...

-nada, problemas míos, vamos a buscar a las demás-Yuuki asintió y me siguió.

-unos momentos antes-

Lizzy pov

Habían terminado las clases, yo mire a Yuuki la cual estaba sentada escuchando música, seguro en su propio mundo.

-onee-chan, voy a ver como esta Eleonor, en un rato vuelvo no te vayas-dije, aunque sabía que no me había escuchado, pero me daba lo mismo.

Salí para el salón, y me diriji al salon de Eleonor, cuando entre, logre ver que Eleonor, parecía tener un campo de fuerza invisible, estaba en una esquina leyendo un libro mientras todos jugaban "parecían niños" pensé al verlos, pero mi hermana como ya dije tenía un campo protector invisible nadie se le acercaba y era la única haciendo algo de adultos, me acerque a ella y le hable.

-Eleonor, vamos a comprar algo para comer o buscamos a Yuuki y Megumi primero?-dije.

-pues…vamos a buscar a las chicas-dijo Eleonor con una sonrisa, yo asentí, cuando salimos nos encontramos con Reiji quien parecía agitado.

-Lizzy, Eleonor adelántense a ir a la mansión nosotros vamos a ir después-dijo Reiji, "¿Qué tendrán que hacer?" me pregunte.

-está bien ya le aviso a las demás, nos vemos luego-dijo Eleonor como siempre, frente a otros hablando muy formal.

-minutos después-

-Eleonor donde estarán Yuuki y Megumi, hace un montón que las estamos buscando-dije algo cansada.

-Lizzy no llevamos caminando ni dos minutos buscándolas-dijo Eleonor.

-pero pareciera que caminamos como dos horas-dije con pereza.

-mira Lizzy, allí están Mugumi y Yuuki, te dije que las encontraríamos-dijo Eleonor con voz victoriosa.

-Yuuki, Megumi!-dije llamando la atención de mis hermanas las cuales vinieron corriendo hacia mí.

-donde estuvieron…las estuvimos buscando…hace largo tiempo un poco…mas y nos vamos sin ustedes-dijo Yuuki entre cortado tomando una gran bocanada de aire, al parecer estuvieron corriendo.

-vamos a casa-dijo Megumi y Eleonor al unísono, lo cual provocó que nos empezáramos a reír.

-ya afuera de la mansión-

Yuuki pov

Entramos, nos sentamos en el sillón e inicie un conversación .

-y Megumi ya controlas "eso" mejor o aun no lo puedes controlar?-pregunte, todas se sorprendieron por mi comentario pero luego sus caras de sorpresa se hicieron una de seriedad.

-bien, en realidad casi no los uso –dijo mi hermana algo nerviosa, cuando Eleonor iba a hablar, seguro a regañar me por hablar de ese tema y a mi hermana Megumi por contestar…

-que es "eso" de lo que hablan-dijo una voz tranquila, cuando volteamos vimos a los 6 hermanos Sakamaki al lado nuestro, "como no nos dimos cuenta que estaban ahí" pensé algo nerviosa- contesten o…-no lo dejo terminar mi hermana Lizzy la cual parecía irritada.

-y qué?, que es lo terrible que son van hacer, eh?¨-dijo Lizzy sin temor, parece que a Reiji le dio gracia pues puso una sonrisa burlona antes de hablar…

-voy hacer que nos comprometamos antes-dijo, lo que nos puso los pelos de punta.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!¡LO DIREMOS, LO DIREMOS PERO ESO NO!-dijimos la cuatro al mismo tiempo y sin respirar, lo que izo que tomemos una gran bocanada de aire.

-entoncses díganos- dijo Ayato con una sonrisita, suspire y hable…

-pues…cada una de nosotras tiene un poder-dije algo nerviosa, pero a la vez tranquila.

-por ejemplo cual koneko-chan-dijo Raito con voz seductora "que piensa diciéndome koneko-chan, de donde lo saco" pensé irritada pero antes de que pudiera contestar Lizzy me interrumpió…

-por ejemplo, Megumi y Eleonor tienen dos poderes, mientras Yuuki, Susan y yo tenemos uno-dijo Lizzy de lo mas normal, como si estuviera hablando de comer.

-quien es "Susan"? nee teddy –dijo kanato, Megumi tomo la palabra…

-Susan es nuestra otra hermana, la cual esta con nuestro padre ya que es joven-dijo Megumi nostalgica y luego agrego –los poderes que tenemos, no nacimos con ellos.

-como dice Megumi...todas nosotras estuvimos al borde de la muerte, yo, obtuve el poder de "atraer la atención y congelar" el segundo consiste de que cuando miro fijamente a alguien se queda petrificado, pero si aparto la mirada luego de unos segundos vuelve a la normalidad, los octuve cuando…

_Flashback_

_Eleonor pov_

_-mama, mama donde estas tenemos que salir-dije con miedo, la casa se incendiaba y no encontraba a mama._

_-hija cuidado-dijo mi madre, la cual me empujo antes de que los escombros caigan sobre mi, cerre los ojos y cuando los abrí…_

_-mama?, donde estas mama-dije entre sollozos, unos segundos después escuche algo, con la esperanza de que sea mi madre, pero no, no era eso sino…_

_-¡HAY UN SOBREVIVIENTE, LO VOY A SACAR!-grito un hombre, el cual parecía ser un bombero._

_-mi…mi ma…mama-dije con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban._

_fin de flashback-Megumi pov_

-cuando desperté, me dijeron que no encontraron el cuerpo, y que me enviarían a un orfanato-dijo Eleonor con tristeza en su voz..

-cada una de nosotras estuvimos al borde de la muerte…no somos hermanas de sangre-dije con pena-nos conocimos en el orfanato…

-y que les paso a las demás?-pregunto Subaru y luego agrego-díganos todo.

-pues a mí me paso esto…-dije algo nerviosa

_Fashback_

_-Megumi no te vallas muy lejos!-grito mi padre desde la orilla._

_-está bien no te preocupes no me voy a….-antes de poder terminar de hablar una ola me trago lo que altero a mi papa el cual salto al mar para poder buscarme…_

_Me sentía inmóvil…no podía nadar...me hundía, cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, cuando desperté, desperté en la orilla del mar_

_-estas bien?-pregunto lo que parecía ser una policía_

_-mi…papa-fue lo único que logre decir_

_-lo siento, pero… no logramos encontrar a tu padre ¿era tu único familiar?-pregunto el policía con pena en la voz, yo asentí y luego agrego-entonces tendremos que llevarte a un orfanato..._

_fin de flashback_

* * *

**hasta acki llega, pero les aviso que en el siguiente capi pongo lo de Lizzy,Yuuki y Susan.**

**okami es como decir lobo si entiende es porque le gusta correr mucho como a los lobos XD ya se no es gracioso T.T**

**koneko-chan es como decir gatita pero en japones.**

**bueno besos!**


	4. Susan?

**pues hola! genta y gente no se si les pareció que tarde mucho pero si fue así gomene pero es que tuve un bloqueo de escritora dejen reveiws**

* * *

Fin de flashback-Lizzy pov

Nadie hablo, se nota que no solo nosotras nos afectó, sino también a ellos, para parar el silencio decidí hablar…

-yo vivía solo con mi prima…-iba a seguir hablando pero mi hermana me interrumpió…

-Lizzy, no tienes que decirlo si no quieres…-dijo Yuuki.

-no, está bien después de todo dijo "todas" no?-dije mirando a Subaru.

-pero…-Shu no dejo terminar a Megumi de hablar y agrego.

-si ella quiere no hay problema, porque impedírselo no?-dijo Shu con desinterés.

-bueno como decía, estaba con mi prima caminado por la ciudad…

_Flashback_

_-Emily ¿dónde vamos?-preunte curiosa._

_-ya veras, espera un poco si?-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa, yo asentí, luego sin saber porque me adelante a cruzar la calle, se escuchó un grito y una bocina de camión._

_-¡Lizzy, cuidado!-grito Emily la cual me salvo…pero ella desapareció._

_Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba aun en la calle, al parecer la policía no había llegado…_

_-¡EMILY!-fue lo único que dije en un momento así, desesperada, asustada, apenada..._

_Fin de flashback-normal pov_

-después de eso me llevaron a un orfanato

-y la conclusión es…-dijo, Subaru irritado y al mismo tiempo apenado

-ninguna, faltan la historia de Susan y la mía-dijo, Yuuki inflando los cachetes en señal de berrinche-aunque no es un tema del que me guste hablar vos Subaru dijiste "todas" no?-los hermanos se callaron por unos minutos.

-está bien, prosigue- dijo Reiji

-estaba en el bosque, con mi tío…

_Flashback-Yuuki pov_

_-tíoo! vamos apúrate no seas holgazán, quiero llegar lo más pronto a la cima de la montaña-dije ansiosa._

_-ya voy, pero no corras que te puedes caer-dijo mi tío preocupado._

_-peroo…quiero llegar antes que caiga el sol-dije señalando la puesta de sol-yo me adelanto nos vemos arriba._

_Fin de flashback-normal pov_

-ese fue mi más grave error…tropecé y antes de poder caer, mi tío me agarro de la mano y me lanzo a la tierra, a cambio el desapareció…-dijo la chica de ojos rosáceos.

-y así nos conocimos en el orfanato, 2 meses después el padre de la iglesia nos adoptó-dijo la pelirrubia.

-pero y lo de esa tal "Susan"-dijo el pelirrojo.

-bueno, no te apures y en primer lugar yo quiero agua de tanto relatar se me seco la garganta-dijo Lizzy.

-tienes razón, en un rato volvemos, espérennos-dijo Eleonor con una sonrisa.

Luego de 2 horas

-ya estamos, en que nos quedamos-pregunto la rubia.

-por que tardaron tanto dijeron que iba a tomar agua-dijo Reiji enfadado.

-claro tomamos agua de la cocina y luego del baño-dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa.

-solo empieca koneko-chan-dijo Raito.

-bueno esto fue después de unos meses que nos adoptaron…

_Flashback-Eleonor pov_

_-papa, nos vamos a andar un rato en bici ya volvemos-dijo Megumi._

_-bueno, pero vuelvan no muy tarde._

_-haaaii!-gritamos todas, cuando estábamos pasando por la plaza…_

_-chicas, escuchan eso…alguien esta…llorando?-dijo Yuuki algo preocupada._

_-si…detrás de estos arbustos, vengan-dijo Lizzy._

_-por favor…déjenme sola-dijo una voz de al menos una niña d años._

_-que paso?, porque lloras?-pregunte._

_-no…no lo sé…estaba en mi casa y…mi papa agarro un cuchillo…trato de ma…matarme-dijo casi llorando-mi mama…ella se puse enfrente mío cuando mi papa intento clavarme el cuchillo…cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí mi mama estaba muerta y…mi papa había desaparecido…_

_Fin de flashback_

-y le contamos lo mismo que les voy a contar…cada vez que alguien está al borde de la muerte pero es salvado…la persona que estuvo al borde de la muerte sale con poderes y la que lo salvo desaparece-dijo Megumi-pero es solo cuando son dos personas, sino no salís con poderes.

-y que poderes tienen ustedes-pregunto Shu abriendo un solo ojo.

-yo puedo "desaparecer y leer los pensamientos", Eleonor como ya lo dijo puede "atraer la mirada y petrificar", Yuuki puede "cambiar de apariencia" , Lizzy puede "mirar de lejos" es un don muy útil y Susan tiene el mismo poder que Yuuki-dijo megumi.

-si eso es todo, ya se pueden ir a su habitación-dijo Reiji.

Todos sin chistar asintieron y se fueron cada quien a su habitación.

Con mis hermanas nos miramos por unos momentos y luego nos fuimos.

Yuuki pov

Me dirigí a mi cuarto, "como nos sacaron esa información tan fácil?" pensé, pero luego me acorde, esos malditos y su "are que nos casemos antes", entre y me tire en la cama con tanta fuerza que casi rompo el colchón y toco el piso.

-yuuki, estas adentro?-dijo una voz familiar, antes de que pudiera responder entro, me jalo del brazo y me abrazo.

-L-Lizzy…porque de repente vienes y me abrazas?-pregunte algo irritada.

-porquee...yo sé que no te gusta hablar de tu pasado, no solo yo sino todas lo entiendes no?-dijo Lizzy, se volvió a abrir la puerta esta vez dejando ver a mis otras 2 hermanas.

-uff…parece que Lizzy nos ganó-dijo Megumi con sarcasmo.

-algunas veces pienso que es una bruja…en un momento la vez acá y en el otro se está atragantando con un pedazo de torta en la cocina-dijo Eleonor, nos miramos y empezamos a reír.

-hace cuanto no reía así…creo que la última vez fue…antes de ayer-dijo Lizzy, para que nos riéramos pero ella no es buena contando chistes-ok, ok ya entendí…me cayo.

-no te apenes, algún día lo lograras-dije.

-estoy aburrida…que tal si vamos a comprar helado yo de chocolate-dijo Megumi con tono infantil.

-yo de vainilla-agrego Lizzy.

-y yo de frutilla-dije con tono alegre también, el helado era uno de mis postres favoritos, todas miramos a Eleonor con un pucherito.

-pues…no me queda opción, yo de banana-dijo Eleonor, todas sonreímos.

-entonces está decidido vamos-dijo Megumi.

Salimos de la casa a escondidas, ya que si se enteraban o no nos dejaban ir o iban con nosotras y eso era lo que menos queríamos…

-bueno ya estamos acá, voy a pedir los helados-dijo Eleonor, aunque se veia indifereste, en sus ojos se podía ver una alegría inmensa.

haaai-gritamos todas, luego de esperar una rato vino Eleonor con los helados y lo que parecía ser una bolsa con un pote de helado "se lo abra comprado para comerlo ella sola?"cuestione en mi mente.

-aquí los tienen est..-no la dejo terminar Lizzy "seguro se dio cuenta del helado extra" pensé.

-y ese pote de helado extra para quién es?-pregunto Lizzy.

-es para los chicos…-dijo con una sonrisa miniatura.

-y que pasa si por casualidad alguien se lo comió en el camino-dije yo con una sonrisa maligna, todas se miraron entre si…

-o se derrite..-dijo mugumi-abra que comérselo.

Ya entrando en la mansión

-donde estuvieron-dijo Reiji

-pues fuimos a comer helado y les trajimos un poco-dije con algo de burla, pero no lo notaron.

-pero les advierto se derritió en el camino…-agrego Lizzy.

-y lo tuvimos que comer-termino megumi.

-pero no se preocupen debió quedar para..-dijo Eleonor.

-¡una cucharadita para cada uno!-dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Deje el helado a la cocina y me fui a mi cuarto, luego Megumi y por ultimo Lizzy y Eleonor.

Lizzy pov

Acompañe a Eleonor hasta que nos separamos al entrar en la habitación, pues Eleonor y yo estábamos en frente.

-"y ahora que puedo hacer?" me pregunte tirándome en la cama, y me quede dormida..

Abrí lentamente los ojos, me fije que arriba de mi regazo había una carta "de quién será?" me pregunta, la leí, salte de golpe de la cama, abrí la puerta y corrí hasta llegar a el salón principal, luego exclame…

-¡DESPIERTEN HOLGAZANES, TENGO UNA IMPORTANTE NOTICIA!-grite hasta quedarme sin aire, tome una bocanada de aire, para mí "sorpresa" aparecieron primero los Sakamaki y después mis hermanas..

-porque tanto lio?-dijo Megumi con la almohada pegada aun en la cara..

-bueno, me llego una carta de padre y decía así…

_"__Queridas mías, hace casi ya una semana les di una noticia la cual ya conocen, pues les tengo que avisar que…Susan les jugo un truco…uso sus poderes para cambiar de forma…y las engaño, eso del compromiso era un truco creado por su hermana siento no haberles contado antes es que hoy me lo contó, Susan las ira a ver ahora y solo les digo cuando quieran vengan yo las estaré…"_

-esperando-termine de hablar, todos estaban petrificados ante la noticia no solo yo y mis hermanas sino también los Sakamaki..

-eso quier…-no termino de hablar pues la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver una silueta de una persona.

-¡Susan!-gritamos nosotras, mirando a una chica de por lo menos 12 años, estatura mediana, pelo semi largo con rulos en las puntas de color azulado, ojos violeta. Llevaba puesta una remera sin mangas negra que decía "ut vivamus illius" (N/A: esta en la latín significa "a vivir la vida),un pantalon que le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas.

-hermanas, como andan jajaja no puedo creer que lo creyeran..-dijo Susan-al parecer no están enamorados, temía que si y perder a mis lindas hermanas…aunque claro eso era de un 1% de 100%, y estos tontos que no van a saludar…que maleducados.

Normal pov

-Susan, te extrañamos -dijo Lizzy con una sonrisa gigante.

-sí, Lizzy tiene razón-dijo Eleonor.

-hoy nos vamos a casa-dijo Megumi-y espero disfruten el show-luego de decir eso le pego una trompada a Shu el cual la miro con cara de confusión.

-pero ya se v…-no termino de hablar Ayato, porque subieron como un rayo y bajaron listas con nuestras maletas.

-chau, Ayato estoy muy feliz de no casarme con vos-dijo la de ojos rosáceos con una enorme sonrisa, saliendo de la mansión.

-listas, vamos Susan-dijo la pelinegra, empujando a Susan fuera-y hasta nunca kanato.

-lo mismo digo saco de estudios-dijo Eleonor mostrando su verdadero yo.

-eh?-fue lo único que logro decir Reiji

-adiós, chau y hasta nunca maldito pervertido, perezoso y molesto Shu-dijo Megumi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y en un rayo fugaz todas se marcharon…-

-eh?-dijo Ayato

-que…-dijo Reiji

-paso…-dijo Shu

-en…-dijo kanato

-este…-dijo Raito

-momento?-termino Subaru

Y así todos los días Megumi feliz y contenta golpeaba a Shu en la cara, al pobre lo golpeaba dormido.

Mientras que Eleonor, saboteaba los experimentos de Reiji y lo empezó a llamar "cara de flor" porque un día se le exploto un experimento(el que había saboteado Eleonor) el cual le dejo la cara rosa y parecía una flor.

Lizzy le hacia la vida imposible a Ayato…pues era más buena que el en el baloncesto, se quedaban horas jugando y siempre ganaba Lizzy.

Y por ultimo Yuuki la cual, no hacia nada, de lo distraída que era hasta se olvidaba.

Fin…?

* * *

**bueno hasta acá llego mi lindo fic XD no se si el final esta bien pero ustedes dejen comentarios porfa.**


	5. Edición especial

**holiss! como están gente y genta? yo bien, hice este nuevo capi para mostrarles algo que me puse hacer ayer :D espero les guste.**

**entren en: shirayuuki-hime .deviantart .com (saquen los espacios)**

**espero les guste lo que hice para este fic n.n**

**y eso es todo...**

**¡chaito! (*^.^*)/**


End file.
